A Fire's warmth
by Phoenix Feathers13
Summary: The tale has been told many times, but never like this. When two cats fall in love, nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever tear them apart. Not even death. However, Firebird and Icefang have a bigger problem known as "The Forgotten" to face as well.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so please be nice about your reviews. ****^_^**** I hope you enjoy my story.**

**I don't own Warriors! If I did, Firestar would have died a long time ago and Cinderpelt would still be alive.**

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Goldstar – A golden tabby tom with deep blue eyes

**Deputy: **Birchleaf – A light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Morningspot – A pretty tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Applebreeze – A light brown she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Poppypaw)

Frostspots – A white tom with silver spots and green eyes

Doveclaw- A pale gray she-cat with long claws and yellow eyes

Rippleflower – A silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes (Apprentice: Leopardpaw)

Smokepelt – A smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Rabbitfoot – A creamy brown she-cat with powerful legs

Duskowl – A dark brown tom with white eye markings

Ravenwhisker – A sleek back tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Bramblepaw)  
>Badgerstripe – A blue-gray tom with thick badger-like markings (Apprentice: Rowanpaw)<p>

Mousetooth – A small dusky gray-brown she-cat

Sandfang – A tan tabby tom

Barkpelt – A light brown tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Silverheart – A silver she-cat with green eyes and dark silver spots. Mother of Goldstar's kits; Eaglekit and Cloverkit. Also expecting Goldstar's kits.

Sparrowwing – A brown and white she-cat. Mother of Badgerstripe's kits; Leafkit and Mosskit.

Rainfur – A blue-gray she-cat with silver spots.

**Apprentices:**

Leopardpaw – A golden spotted tom with black spots

Rowanpaw – A golden and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Poppypaw – A white she-cat with small black spots

Bramblepaw – A brown tabby tom

**Elders:**

Mossheart – A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Lighteningtail – A golden tabby tom with a bent, zig-zag tail

Breezefeather – A lean gray, almost black, tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Pikestar – A light cream brown tom with a long muzzle and sharp teeth

**Deputy:** Troutsplash – A silver and brown tom with black spots

**Medicine cat:** Foxwhisker – A ginger tabby tom with long whiskers

**Apprentice**: Leafcloud

**Warriors:**

Mothpelt – A small tan she-cat

Reedtail – A dusky brown tom with a long tail

Nightspots – A black she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Minnowstripe – A small dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes

Ivytooth – A tortoiseshell she-cat with long teeth

Wildstream – A lean, silver tabby tom with messy fur

Tawnyfoot – A black tom with tawny paws

Heatherpelt – A light brown and tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Fernpaw)

Brairfang – A dark brown tabby tom

Specklewing – A small gray speckled she-cat with amber eyes

Stoneshade – A thickset dark gray tom with stormy gray eyes

**Queens:**

Cloverspot – A pale gray she-cat with dark gray spots and green eyes

Goldenspots – A golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Leafcloud – A brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw – A silver and white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Fernpaw – A gray tabby tom

**Elders:**

Daisypelt – A cream colored she-cat with thick, soft fur

Berryspot – A tan tom with brown spots

Roseflower – a pale ginger she-cat with warm amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Snakestar – A thickset, dark brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

**Deputy:** Rattail – A skinny gray brown tom with a long, thin tail

**Medicine cat:** Hollyberry – A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Honeypaw

**Warriors:**

Spiderwhisker – A tall black tom with long whiskers and amber eyes

Shorttail – A brown tabby tom with a short tail

Willowspot – A white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)

Whitepelt – A white tom

Blacktail – A brown tabby tom with a black tail

Littlebelly – A small tabby she-cat

Frogleap – A gray tabby tom (Apprentice: Blossompaw)

Otterfur – An oily dark brown tom with amber eyes

Flameclaw – A dark ginger she-cat with long claws

Lilypelt – a ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadepelt – A dark gray tom with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Brindlepaw)

Hazelnose – A white tom with a light brown muzzle

**Queens:**

Doveheart – A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dapplespots – A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes. Mother of Snakestar's kits; Icekit and Snowkit.

**Apprentices:**

Honeypaw – A pale golden she-cat with warm yellow eyes

Brindlepaw – A silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw – A swift, brown and tan tabby tom with a thick, bushy tail

Blossompaw – A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Cloudstorm – A stormy gray tom with white patches

Shrewear – A small brown tom with small ears

Birchstripe – A light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Harestar – A creamy brown and white she-cat

**Deputy:** Ripplepond – A silver spotted she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Mintberry – A pale gray tom with darker gray spots

**Apprentice:** Littlefern

**Warriors:**

Bramblepelt – A dark brown tabby tom with spiky fur

Thisletail – A gray tabby tom with a spiky tail

Tinystorm – A small blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks (Apprentice: Brightpaw)

Marshfoot – A tortoiseshell tom with pale green eyes

Specklepelt – A gray speckled she-cat

Ravenfeather – A sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Birdwing – A light brown tabby she-cat with brown stripes and yellow eyes

Pinefur –A dark brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Flamepelt – A bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Roseheart – A pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes (Apprentice: Maplepaw)

Cindernose – A pale gray tom with darker gray splotches around his muzzle

**Queens:**

Sparrowtail – A brown and white she-cat with a short, fluffy tail

Mothheart – A pale sandy brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Littlefern – A small sandy gray tom with white muzzle and spot of his forehead

Maplepaw – A ginger and white tabby she-cay with green eyes

Brightpaw – A light ginger tom with blue eyes

Sagepaw – A pale gray tabby tom

**Elders:**

Volefang – A pale tan tom with long fangs

Brakenpelt – A light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Birth of Fire.<strong>

"RiverClan is invading ThunderClan territory! I need Applebreeze, Frostspots, Mousetooth and Sandfang to come with me! We'll fight off those mangy fish-faces!" Birchleaf, the deputy of ThunderClan, yowled.

The five warriors shot out of the camp, heading towards the boundary between RiverClan and ThunderClan. Goldstar's blue eyes widened in surprise.

'Why would RiverClan attack now when prey is plentiful?' He thought and quickly rushed over to the nursery, to make sure his mate and kits were safe.

Birchleaf soon spotted RiverClan's deputy, Troutsplash. His silvery brown pelt was easy to pick out among the lush green grass that grew along the river's edge.

Behind Troutsplash, four other warriors followed behind. Ivytooth, Minnowstripe, Stoneshade and Wildstream had crossed the ThunderClan borders. 'We're equally matched in numbers, this should be no problem,' Birchleaf thought.

As the five ThunderClan cats charged at the invaders, more cats from RiverClan began to swarm over. Birchleaf's green eyes widened. Tawnyfoot, Briarfang, Nightspots, Heatherpelt and Reedtail joined in the fight.

Ivytooth sank her fangs into Applebreeze's back, causing a yowl from the ThunderClan she-cat. The battle became worse; ThunderClan soon had no choice but to retreat.

The warriors of the lush forest had severe injuries and wouldn't last much longer.

"Retreat ThunderClan!" Birchleaf cried out. The warriors turned tail and fled back into camp.

Birchleaf turned around and hissed as Minnowstripe charged forward, following them. The two cats circled, teeth bared at each other. Suddenly, Minnowstripe attacked, teeth sinking into the deputy's neck.

Minnowstripe kept a firm grip as Birchleaf thrashed. A powerful strike hit Minnowstripe on the head. She hissed and turned to see a furious looking Troutsplash.

"RiverClan warriors NEVER fight like that. We fight to defend, not to kill!" he snarled, eyes bright with anger. Minnowstripe looked at him with fear and quickly let go but the damage was done.

Birchleaf slumped to the ground, body still. For a moment, Troutsplash's eyes showed fear. 'What have we done?' He thought.

"Troutsplash, let's go! We must carry out our attack!" Minnowstripe hissed. Ivytooth and Stoneshade looked uncertain, staring at the dead deputy.

"RIVERCLAN WARRIORS! GET OFF THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY!" a tiny mewl rang out and Stoneshade was attacked by a small kit, barely 4 moons.

The kit's tiny claws did nothing to the large warrior and, showing compassion, nudged the kit back towards the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

><p>Applebreeze was the first to clear into the camp. She rushed to Goldstar, panting heavily as blood dripped into the nursery.<p>

"Goldstar! The attack was worse than imagined. The RiverClan cats swarmed us like ma-" she couldn't finish her sentence as a yowl rang out.

The other three warriors had entered, beaten but alive. Morningspots, the medicine cat, rushed out with herbs and cob webs. Goldstar looked at his mate then licked her between the ears. He turned and left the nursery, to protect his Clan.

"I want Doveclaw, Rippleflower, Smokepelt, Rabbitfoot, Ravenwhisker, and all apprentices to come with me! It is time to teach those fish-faced cowards what the wrath of ThunderClan feels like!" He gave a caterwaul, which was echoed by his Clan.

Goldstar led the way and soon, a fierce battle broke out. Blood spilled onto the shore of the river, the water a sickly red color. Fur scattered on the grass as the warriors fought each other.

Silverheart's eyes widened in pain as she felt a sharp contraction in her abdominal region. One of the queens noticed Silverheart rasping in pain and quickly rushed to find the medicine cat.

"Morningspots! Kits! The kitting is happening now!" Sparrowwing cried out. Quick as lightning, Morninspots too action.

"Barkpelt, I need you and Rainfur to help treat the wounded warriors. I need you to put cobwebs on the wounds to stop the bleeding, chew goldenrod into a poultice and apply it onto the wounds. I also need you to chew marigold then place it onto the wounds to stop infections!" Morningspots ordered the two.

They nodded and quickly got to work. Grabbing raspberry leaves, the medicine cat rushed into the nursery. Cloverkit's eyes were wide and she padded over to Rainfur.

"Can I help?" she asked, hope in her eyes. Rainfur nodded and began to show her how to chew and apply the marigold.

* * *

><p>Eaglekit suddenly backed away, fear rushing through her body, causing her fur to fluff out. She wedged herself in a small, abandoned den, amber eyes wide.<p>

Sure, she play fought with kits and apprentices, but never had she imagined in her life that a fight could be so vicious. Her body gave a jolt as a RiverClan warrior's bloody body fell close to her hiding place. The tom snarled then jumped back to fight the ThunderClan warrior.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR DEPUTY? HAS RIVERCLAN NO HONOR!" Goldstar's furious hiss sliced into the air. The silvery brown tom said nothing and attacked, the cats fighting viciously. A large dark grey tom peered into the den, causing Eaglekit to hiss in defense.

"You! I thought I told you to go back to camp!" he scolded her and dragged her out of the den. Eaglekit mewled in protest but remained still, realizing the large tom meant no harm.

Goldstar heard the mews of a kit and, upon seeing his daughter in the jaws of a RiverClan warrior, attacked the tom with ferocity. A protective rage sent Goldstar barreling into the dark grey tom, raking his belly.

Eaglekit protested, mewling to stop her father from attacking the warrior. The dark grey tom hissed and let go of Eaglekit, knowing he was no match for an overprotective parent.

Goldstar, however, wasn't finished with the RiverClan tom. Eaglekit dashed into a small burrow, close to a large pine tree, to hide from the fierce battle.

"How dare you steal my kit!" Goldstar hissed and raked the dark grey warrior's face, blood dripping off his claws and onto the grass. The grey tom barely had any energy left, his mind blurry from the trauma to his head and body.

As the tabby, blind with rage, was about to strike the death blow, lightning suddenly struck the pine tree. Both RiverClan and ThunderClan froze as a fire soon began to break out. Eaglekit froze in fear, unable to scramble out of the hiding place.

"RiverClan! Retreat!" The silvery brown tom ordered. A tortoiseshell she-cat and a silver tabby with messy fur helped the dark grey tom.

The RiverClan cats crossed the river as the ThunderClan cats, in panic, fled back to camp to evacuate the rest of the cats. Goldstar stayed behind to find his kit.

"Eaglekit! Where are you? Eaglekit!" he called out, searching for his daughter. The kit, out of fear and panic, didn't hear him. She was trembling badly and, as the smoke entered the den, began to hack and wheeze.

* * *

><p>Goldstar searched desperately for his kit, coughing as the smoke became more severe. Soon, the heat from the flames became too intense and Goldstar, with a pained heart, retreated back to camp.<p>

He had to make sure there would be no more losses. Goldstar's heart ached at the loss of both his daughter and deputy but he vowed to make sure no others would perish.

When the golden tabby leader reached the camp, relief washed over him as everyone had been safely evacuated.

"Goldstar! This way!" Duskowl, a dark brown tom with white eye markings, called out. Goldstar nodded and followed his warrior.

The two ran side by side, crossing a creek and finally meeting up with the rest of the Clan on a small marshy island. Goldstar looked around; to make sure everyone was accounted for.

Sparrowwing approached him and, despite her concerns, congratulated him. The golden tabby's blue eyes showed confusion and the queen guided him towards his mate.

Suckling from the silver queen was a bright ginger kit. Silverheart looked up to her mate and smiled.

"Meet your daughter," she murmured. Goldstar's heart melted when he saw his daughter. The kit had beautiful ginger fur, which shimmered in the heat, resembling a blazing fire. Cloverkit came over and sniffed her sister, smiling.

"Silverheart? Where's Eaglekit?" she asked. Panic suddenly flushed in Silverheart's eyes.

"Eaglekit is with StarClan now," Goldstar answered solemnly, voice filled with pain. Silverheart lowered her head, silently crying on the inside.

"Her pelt looks like fire, like the fire that stopped the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan, preventing more losses. I name her Firekit. My daughter, Eaglekit, forgive me for being unable to save you. Please, watch over your sister," he licked Firekit's head, begging StarClan to forgive him.

**A/N: So how do you like it? Please read and review! ****^_^**


End file.
